It had to happen
by Sonicgirl77
Summary: Rating: K -T Pairing: Alit X OC, Yuma X OC(hinted) Summary: "It had to happen, I just couldn't be a normal human being again" Aftermath of episode 111. When Astral dies, Sam(my oc) wonders why she's still here, she and Astral had a connection. Due to that, she shouldn't of been there. Disclaimer: I do not own zexal, alit or, yuma. What I do own is Sam, and the plot Warning


Sam's POV

"Astral is gone. But, I'm still here." I said. I-I can't belive he's gone. I mean, I knew he would leave someday but, he's gone. And, due to the connection we have, shouldn't I be gone? "I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here." I said as tears started to well up.

Alit's POV

"S-Sam..." I said as I appeared in my Barian form. "Sam, are you alright?"

No reply.

"Sam-chan, please. Tell me you are all right."

"I-I'm not, how could I be? Astral is gone. Yet, I'm still here." Came a soft reply.

"Sam." I sighed. "Can you just, move on? You're here, that's all that matters. He sacrificed himself to save you and Yuma."

"I, I can't." Sam said.

I was about to say something when.

"I can't be a regular human." Sam said.

Sam's POV

"N-Nani?" Alit said in shock.

"I, I just can't go back to being a normal human being. You don't know how it was like for me. I had no special talents, no special abilities, nothing. Well, besides being able to see duel monster spirits outside of battle." I said.

"W-what do you mean then?" Alit asked.

"I think you know what I mean." I whispered.

"I-" Alit began to say. After a few minutes, a shocked expression crept upon his face.

"No." Alit said. "No, that will not happen."

"Yes, it will happen." I said. "It has to happen and it will happen."

"No, I will not let you ruin-" Alit said before I cut him off.

"My life is already ruined. I don't care what happens now, but. This HAS to happen." I said coldly.

"But, you, it just can't..." Alit trailed off.

"I'm no longer a half Astral being." I said as my eyes and voice became that of Astral's(the voice has a feminine touch, though. Sounds more like a females).

"Anything can happen now." Then, the eyes and voice were gone.

"Anything can happen." I whispered.

"You don't know what you're getting into." Alit muttered.

'I know what I'm getting into. It has to happen.' I said to him.

Later, In the "Queen's Key"

I'm actualy kinda surprise we're still able to go in here. I mean, the key is...

"What is it?" A familiar voice said.

"Durbe." I said as I turned around to face said alien.

"She wants to..." Alit trailed off as he gestured to me.

"Barian." I whispered.

"Sam." Durbe said as his eyes widened a little.

"I-if you want..." Durbe sadly said.

"D-Durbe-?!" Alit began to protest.

"If it's what she wants." Durbe said as he hung his head low.

"B-but..." Alit said quietly.

"Please?" I said.

"I, I..." Alit said.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"F-fine." Alit said quietly.

"Alit, would you-" Durbe began.

"Fine." Alit muttered.

"C'mon." Alit said as he grabbed my hand.

"Uh..." I said as blushed.

"C'mon." Alit said a little impatient as he "dragged" me over to a spot in the "key".

"Sit down." Alit said as he pointed to a spot on the ground.

"hhh?" I said.

"Sit. Down." An impatient Alit repeated.

"Um, ok." I said as I did as I was told.

"Good." Alit said.

"Now, lie down.

"Uh-" I began.

"Lie down." Alit repeated.

"O-ok." I said as I lied down.

Alit then sighed.

And, I swear I heard Durbe chuckle.

"Durbe." Alit gowled.

"Now what?" I asked.

To answer my question, Alit lied down, facing the opposite direction of me with his head close to mine.

"H-hold my hand." Alit said as I blushed.

"Um, ok." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"On the count of three, you two close your eyes." Durbe said.

"Ok." I whispered.

"1...2...3." Durbe said as me and Alit colsed our eyes.

'This is going to hurt." Alit said.

"Hu-" I began. Just then, a wave of energy swept over me. It hurt like hell.

I tired my best not to scream like crazy. But, it seriously hurt.

"How...much...longer..." I managed to say.

"Just a little more. Hang on." Alit said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as the pain intensified.

"I'm sorry, Sam-chan." I heard Durbe say.

I just gritted my teeth.

Sometime later.

After some time. It was over. It was finaly over.

"Sam, sorry." Alit said as he helped me up.

"Ow..." I mumbled as I got up.

"Sam-chan." Alit said as he hugged me tightly.

"Unf." I said as I was caught in the embrace.

"I'm sorry." Alit said softly.

"Ahem." Durbe said as he pointed at my wrist.

"Hu?" I said as I looked at it. On my wrist was a barialapse. It looked liked Alit's but, it had a small flame "design" and, a tinted blue gem in the middle.

"Woah." I muttered as I looked at it.

"Yeah." Alit said softly.

"You're happy?" Durbe said.

"Y-yes." I said with a faint smile.

Durbe just sighed.

"Whatever." He said before he disappeared via a portal.

"We should probaly go..." I said.

"Alright." Alit said.

There was then a flash of light and, human Alit was standing infront of me.

"Heh." Alit said with a smile.

"Missed you." I whispered.

"Missed you." Alit whispered.

We then left the portal.

Later in Sam's room

"Arito." Yuma said as me and Alit/Arito appeared.

"Y-Yuma." I said as I hid my hands behind me.

"Sam?" Yuma said as he tilted his head to the side.

"No-nothing." I said nervously.

"Imouto, are you hidding something from me?" Yuma said as I got really nervous.

'Why does he call me that? Sure, it's a "pet name" he gave me but, *sighs* does he have to call me that?' I thought.

"Imouto." Yuma said as he crossed his arms.

"S-sorry, nii-sama." I said with a shy voice.

'Sam, don't.' Alit said to me.

'I-I have to.' I said.

"I-I, i'm sorry." I said.

"Sorry? For what?" Yuma asked.

"Sam, she couldn't be a normal human so, even though I didn't agree with it. She, became." Alit said.

"What?" Yuma asked.

To answer Yuma's question, Alit pointed to himself.

"Barian." I whispered.

"S-Sam..." Yuma said with a betrayed look on his face.

"I-it had to happen. I'm sorry, nii-sama. I just, I just..." I trailed off.

"Sam..." Yuma said.

"I just can't be a normal human being!"

I said as Yuma widened his eyes.

"I just couldn't be a normal human being, I just can't.

You don't know how it's like having a special ability, something no one else has. I just, I just couldn't give that up." I said as tears started to well up.

"I-it's ok." Yuma said, shocking me and Alit.

"Nani?!" We said, shocked.

"It's ok, Sam-chan." Yuma said.

"N-nii-sama." I said.

I then ran to Yuma and hugged him.

"Arigato." I said.


End file.
